Jonathan and Vivienne
Early Life Jonathan Carter and Vivienne Wilson first met when they are 13 and 12, respectively, as classmates in first year middle school at Warwick Academy. Jonathan was considered to have his own fandom of girls but doesn't seem to show any interest at all where others concluded that he is gay. According to Vivienne though, she first saw Jonathan when she was five and Jonathan was six, when the latter was first sent to S.I.E.G.E. Kaio Order to be experimented; saying that since then, she had fallen in love with him at first sight. ''Reboot It was revealed at the start of the series how familiar they are at each other, becoming friends as both of them are part of the Student Council of Warwick. Jonathan never calls her by her first name at all, for he calls her "Lhoudevhic", though Vivienne never get pissed off with it. They started to grow close to each other since the time that they encountered each other in Ayala Ghetto and Jonathan awakened his Kaio. Being both aware of each other's secret: Jonathan having the power of Kaio and Vivienne being a Code Bearer, the two had depended much greatly at each other since then. Vivienne also decided to stay with him and he didn't even put any effort at all to make her leave. They had treated each other as "accomplice" wherein Vivienne saved him in every possible way where he is in danger and almost got to be caught. She also revealed that she needs to ensure his safety. They started staying in one room since then until both of them realize their feelings for each other at the aftermath of the battle in Area 18 where the two of them shared their first real kiss. They officially been together since then that everyone they know were aware of their relationship. When Al appears and was revealed to be Vivienne's childhood sweetheart, Jonathan grows jealous of their relationship and took the risk of saving her when she was kidnapped. When they succeeded in obstructing Al's plan, they started to be much weary of each other's safety. On the other hand though, Vivienne seems to be jealous as well with Jonathan's relationship with other girls, particularly Sophie and Leila (as X Code). After the El Isla incident where Jonathan spent two days with his half-sister and turned out first love Aelin, Jonathan urged her that she grew jealous of what might happen between him and Aelin when they are stranded. The two then were each other's first when they make love after the incident inside X Code's quarters aboard the Knights of A.E.G.I.S.'s submarine. After the Elder was stolen, Jonathan decided to have Vivienne co-pilot it with her. They assaulted the Clark Airbase and helped Akito in capturing Crisostomo. They arrived in the site of the Special Independent Enclosed Zone of the Philippines with the use of the Elder. When Jonathan was shot, Vivienne herself was the one who looked after his wound. Vivienne also transferred few of her own blood to relieve whatever was lost of Jonathan. She assured him that she'll stay with him until the end and is willing to bear the same cross he bears on his back. Before they separate ways and Jonathan's identity as X Code was revealed, the two of them shared a kiss, promising to find each other again. Revival under construction Refrain under construction Reload under construction Notes * The two first met at S.I.E.G.E.'s Kaio Order, though it was only Vivienne, five years old at that time, who saw Jonathan, six years old then, personally at that time. They officially met when they are in first year middle school. * They became an official couple on March 10, 2317 after the battle in Area Eighteen. * The first time they have a sexual intercourse was on April 8, 2317 after Jonathan was stranded in El Isla along with Aelin Ethryne, Leila Izlar and Akito Ryu. * They became engaged on April 24, 2318. * They were married on April 27, 2318 at Saint Peter's Basilica in Vatican. * They have five children namely: Alden Miguel Ethryne (April 19, 2319), Eriena Marguerite Ethryne (October 20, 2321), the twins Leander Marcus Ethryne and Luciana Marie Ethryne (November 14, 2324), and Vincent Michael Ethryne (June 29, 2326). Appearances under construction Related Pages